


You Are There

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [36]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1960s, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Recreational Drug Use, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Hippies prompt:Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers +/ any, Steve learns about the 1960'sIn which Tony helps Steve and Bucky learn about history in a very immersive way. And there are pot brownies.





	You Are There

The outfit was on Steve’s bed when he got out of the shower: a t-shirt tie-dyed red, white, and blue, a pair of very faded, raggedy looking jeans, and a long string of multi-colored beads that was presumably worn as a necklace.

Steve knew better than to ask questions. He just got dressed in the clothes – which were a perfect fit, as always – and headed to the common room for another one of Tony’s immersive history lessons.

“Why Google it when you can live it?” he’d asked Steve the first time. Tony had set up a Moon Landing party, everything meticulously recreated right down to the Jello salad, and all the Avengers had dressed in period costume to watch the original broadcast of Neil Armstrong walking on the moon.

That had been followed by Tony renting a roller rink and having a skating party, all the Avengers performing in a talent show that Tony hosted as someone named Ed Sullivan, and a dance party that recreated the set of American Bandstand. Steve didn’t know what time period the tie-dye signified, since he saw people wearing it almost every day. It had clearly come back in fashion.

“Hey, man. Welcome.” Clint was leaning in the doorway of the common room, wearing an over-abundance of suede fringe and a matching suede band around his forehead. He flashed Steve the peace sign and stepped aside.

The common room was dimly lit. There were candles and lava lamps scattered around the room, and the floor had been filled with cushions and pillows in a variety of sizes. There was music playing, and the pops and crackles made it sound like vinyl even though Steve had never seen a record player in the Tower.

_‘Cause you came and you took control_   
_You touched my very soul_   
_You always showed me that_   
_Loving you was where it’s at_

Lounging on the furniture, and sprawled on the floor, were the rest of Steve’s teammates. There was more tie-dye and fringe. Thor was wearing a heavily embroidered denim vest. Natasha was wearing a billowy, nearly-sheer white shirt as a mini dress, which matched Bruce’s all-white ensemble (he had a lot of the beaded necklaces on). Tony was wearing a pair of patchwork pants and an oversized blue shirt that was also heavily embroidered.

Everyone looked very mellow and relaxed, but Steve was still tense because he didn’t know what was going on or what he was supposed to do.

“Loosen up, man,” Clint said, skirting around Steve and dropping down in Nat’s lap. “It’s all good.”

“What are we doing?” Steve asked.

“It’s called a love-in,” Tony explained. Bruce was sitting behind him on the couch, rubbing his shoulders. “It was a way of protesting the man and the war and probably lots of other stuff, back in the late sixties and early seventies. Mostly I think it was an excuse for people to have orgies –”

Steve’s eyes widened and he took a step back.

“– which is not what we’re doing today, so get that Scandalized Grandpa look off your face.”

Nat rolled her eyes. She was carding her fingers through Clint’s hair. “The purpose of this is to be open with each other. Say what you want to say, feel what you want to feel. Just let yourself be in the moment.”

If that was supposed to set Steve’s mind at ease, it didn’t. He knew a little bit about the sixties, and the Summer of Love, and the sexual revolution. That didn’t mean he wanted to act it out with his friends.

Before he could make an excuse and flee back to his room, Bucky came in from the kitchen. He was bare-chested, showing off an oversized peace sign necklace, and otherwise wearing a long, fringed vest that swirled around him as he moved and a pair of striped pants so tight they left little to the imagination.

He was carrying a tray of brownies, one of which he’d clearly just finished eating.

“These are really good. Hey, Stevie. You wanna brownie?”

“Uh, how many of those have you had?” Tony asked.

“Dunno.”

Bruce reached back over the couch and plucked the tray out of Bucky’s hands. “These are pot brownies, and you’ve probably had enough.”

Bucky looked down at his empty hands for a minute, as if confused, and then looked up at Steve. “Oh, hey. Welcome to the party.”

“You gave him pot?” Steve asked accusingly. Bruce just waved him off, taking a bite of one himself. 

“They’re very mild. And they won’t negatively affect him. There’s a lot of scientific evidence that cannabis helps with the symptoms of PTSD.”

“Nothing wrong with getting mellow,” Clint said, still sprawled in Nat’s lap.

“We could’ve gone with LSD,” Tony said. “That would’ve fucked everyone up.”

“Tony says this is a love-in,” Bucky said, taking hold of Steve’s hand and drawing him farther into the room. “We missed all the love the first time around.”

Steve disagreed with that sentiment – he’d felt plenty of love back in the day – but he could feel himself wavering. Bucky didn’t seem to be suffering any ill effects from the pot brownies, and it was kind of nice seeing him so relaxed. He was practically boneless as he sank to the floor, dragging Steve with him.

“I like history,” Bucky said, moving so he was straddling Steve. He kissed him, slow and sweet and tasting like chocolate.

Steve blushed, embarrassed, but Tony just tossed him a brownie. 

“Have a couple of these and stop being such a square.”

Thor took two. “If we should return to the subject of orgies, I will tell you which of you I have imagined bedding.”

“Not enough pot in the world for that conversation,” Bruce said with a grin.

Steve gave a mental shrug and took a big bite of the brownie. He was with his friends, and he trusted them with his life. He could trust them with this, too.

_Well, you don’t know what_   
_We can see_   
_Why don’t you tell your dreams to me_   
_Fantasy will set you free_

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Title from the TV series of the same name, hosted by Walter Cronkite back in the 1950s. It was an educational and historical program that covered major events in history, often using re-enactments. 
> 
> Still not sure about the pot brownies, but I'm all in for stoned!Bucky. ::grins::
> 
> **Song List**
> 
> [You’ve Made Me So Very Happy by Blood, Sweat & Tears](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VKuqaZ0DQtk)   
>  [Magic Carpet Ride, Steppenwolf](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U4WiyxXpyZc)


End file.
